De amores y otros clichés
by Higushi
Summary: REEDITANDO al 07 de Octubre del 2012! Raimundo Pedrosa y Kimiko Tohomiko jamás pensaron lo que vivirían en Río de Janeiro, hasta que el destino decidió que era momento de jugar... con fuego.
1. En brazil

Mi Primer ray/kim (para compensar la falta de esta pareja en mi otra historia) esta historia se me ocurrio despues de leer una en ingles :D

Letra cursiva: pensamientos

Paréntesis: notas de autoría

Guión: descripción de lo que hacen los personajes

**Introducción:**

Templo xiaolin 4años atrás…

Cley: 21 años

Raimundo: 20

Kimiko: 19

Omi: 16

Los monjes habían terminado ya su entrenamiento de 6 años como aprendices… ahora… ya eran dragones… dragón del viento, fuego, tierra y agua…

Ellos estaban muy felices por ello…por fin lograban sus metas…

El maestro fung había envejecido un poco, aunque, aun conservada ese aire de liderazgo y experiencia… mientras que doyo, no había envejecido en nada… después de todo… tenia 1500 años… que le podían afectar 6 años…

Mientras que… los guerreros xiaolin habían crecido, con ello también habían cambiado… Raimundo ahora era más apuesto que antes… con sus ojos esmeraldas y su cabello alborotado, llamaban la atención de cualquier chica…alto y con músculos bien formados… omi también había cambiado...ya había crecido… aun conservaba su cabeza redonda y agilidad increíble, cley por su parte estaba bastante grande y debían admitir… no era para nada feo… mientras que kimiko… ella también había cambiado… bastante … ahora su esbelta y bien formada figura le daba un toque sexy a su persona… y ni hablar de sus ojos… azules y hermosos… su cabello conservaba su negro intenso, solo que ahora era mucho mas largo…

M. fung: jóvenes dragones, debo decir que estoy muy orgulloso… lograron su entrenamiento con gran exito… ahora, tienen que partir y hacer sus vidas… como los nuevos dragones xiaolin…

Omi: pero… maestro –con algunas lágrimas- no quiero dejar el templo… eh pasado aquí toda mi vida

M.fung: omi, algún día tenias que irte… además… a tus padres les hará muy feliz verte de nuevo… (Omi ya había encontrado a sus padres)

Omi: esta bien… maestro

M.fung: y ustedes… que harán ahora? –refiriéndose a los otros-

Cley: yo volveré a Texas para encargarme de la empresa de mi padre (esas de vacas y carnes)

Ray: nosotros 2 iremos de vacaciones a Japón a presentarme ante mi suegro (kimiko y ray estaban de novios)

Kim: espero que mi padre no se enoje

Ray: claro que no… si yo le caigo muy bien nnU

Doyo: supongo… que esta es la despedida –empezando a llorar- los extrañare!

Kim: clama doyo, vendremos a visitarte, lo prometo…

Doyo: esta bien…

M.fung: no pierdan más tiempo mis dragones… el mundo los espera…

Dragones xiaolin: si!

(……………………………………………………………………………...)

**Capitulo 1**

Brasil… 4 años después…

Oh! Ray… quisiera que este día nunca terminara… - la muchacha suspiro y el joven paso su brazo por la cintura de esta-

Tranquila… ya habrá más días como este… pero… debemos irnos recuerdas… mis padres nos esperan…

Si pero… que tal si no les agrado… y si me prohíben verte… -ocultando su tristeza-

Tranquila…. Además… no pueden prohibírmelo… yo te amo…y… moriría si no estas con migo…

Yo también –besándolo-

Ya es hora…

Si…

Tranquilízate… les caerás muy bien…

Eso espero

Todo saldrá bien… después de esto podremos casarnos… -besándola-

Te amo…

Yo igual…

**Cuando llegaron…**

La casa se encontraba oscura… cuando encendieron la luz se llevaron una gran sorpresa...

SORPRESA!

Los chicos se llevaron una impresión… estaban entre felices y asustados, ya que, después de todo, los agarraron desprevenidos… ellos se dieron cuenta que había una gran fiesta en honor al muchacho…

Cielos! Todo esto es para mi?

Claro que si hijo… acaso no te acuerdas que día es hoy?

No mama… que celebramos ahora… alguna ceremonia o…

Tu cumpleaños!

O.O enserio… la verdad no me acordaba…. Gracias por todo esto

Te lo mereces hijo… estamos muy orgullosos de ti… cumples ya 24 años… te graduaste como dragón xiaolin y además…. –mirando a kim- Te conseguiste una prometida muy hermosa…

-sonrojada- gracias Sr pedrosa...

Dejémonos de esto y vamos a celebrar –dijo el menor de los 6 hermanos- (son 6 vrd o.o?)

Claro!

Después de la fiesta… kimiko se presento con sus suegros, los cuales, estos la aceptaron orgullosos y felices… los hermanos de ray se habían impresionado por la joven tan hermosa que pronto seria su hermana política… sabían que era bonita… pero, nunca creyeron que tanto… y menos que sea la futura esposa de Raymundo… además de multimillonaria… ellos solo pensaban _"podría mi hermano escoger novia mas perfecta?... yo creo que no…"_

**Al día siguiente**

Kimiko y ray paseaban felices por la playa… era un lugar muy romántico y tranquilo…

Después de eso decidieron que irían a comer y de paso, Raimundo le mostraría la cuidad a su linda acompañante…

Ray: y mira, ahí esta el parque nacional y el museo naval… ah y por ahí esta el arco do teles (creo que así se escribe)

Kim: cielos… que cuidad tan hermosa…

Ray: no tan hermosa como tu, pero si… es bonita… -le da un beso-

Alguien interrumpe…

Raimundo o.o no puedo creerlo… -la joven mira con mucha impresión- en verdad eres tu?

0.0 pero… que haces tu aquí…

Como que "que hago aquí" aquí vivo recuerdas… además… me prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos –abrasándolo-

Kimiko mira todo con mucha impresión… quien rayos era esa tipa… y que hacia abrasando a su prometido!... tenia que interrumpir rápido…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

hi! espero se la esten pasando muy bien XD escribi este cap para todos los amantes del ray/kim 100 porciento esta pareja!

espero les guste

**dejen reviews!**

tambien en mis otras historias XD apoco creen que no se me olvido! xD


	2. plan numero 1

hi! n.n espero perdonen mi demora (no fue mas que 7 dias -.-U) jejeje... nnU mejor los dejo con la historia

letra cursiva: pensamientos

parentesis: notas de autoria

guion: descrpcion de lo que hacen los personajes

**capitulo 2**

Kim: -tajante- oye… suéltalo… no se si te diste cuenta pero…. Esta con migo…

Quien es esa ray? –dejando de abrasarlo-

Kim: soy su futura esposa! No te metas con el…

-tonto de falsamente ofendida- mira niña… el es mió… no se si te contó su pasado pero yo… era su novia mucho antes que tu –mirándola y apuntándole como si fuera una blasfemia- lo conocieras!

Ray: oye… ya te lo había dicho... tu y yo no…

Kim: eso es cierto… -preguntándole con desden-

Ray: lo fue… pero ya no…

Claro que lo es! Además… tu nunca cortaste con migo… siempre estuvimos juntos… o acaso es que le metiste todo este tiempo a la pobre ilusa?

Kim: como… como pudiste hacerme esto! –al borde de las lagrimas…

Ray: kim! Eso es mentira… yo siempre te quise a ti

Raimundo! Acaso ya se te olvido tu promesa… -fingiendo llorar- prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos… y que nunca habría nadie mas en tu corazón…

Ray: eso fue hace mucho tiempo! Ya debes olvidarlo… no te amo… que no lo entiendes?

Se esta refiriendo a ti niña…

Kim: eres un desgraciado Raimundo! –sale corriendo-

Ray: kim! Espera –gritando-

Raimundo… déjala… no vale la pena….

Ray: -furioso- escúchame… te lo diré UNA sola ves… no te amo… y nunca te ame… déjame en paz… y deja de entrometerte en mis asuntos!

Pero… yo te amo y tu…

Ray: No te lo volveré a repetir… yo amo a esa mujer… y tu… no te interpondrás en mi felicidad!

Amas a esa… pero…esta fea y flácida!

Ray: yo la amo por lo que es… eso es algo que tu nunca entenderás! –Yendo tras kim-

Así que la amas… bueno –sonriendo malignamente- eso ya lo veremos… -saliendo de ahí-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kim iba corriendo por las calles de la cuidad…estaba devastada

Finalmente decidió sentarse a los pies de un gran árbol… miraba al vació…

segundos despues rai llego hacia ella

Ray: -exhausto- kim… por fin te encuentro

Kim: que haces aquí… no deseo verte –levantándose, dispuesta a irse-

Ray: kim… déjame explicarte…

Kim: no quiero saberlo! –Prendiendo fuego por sus brazos-

Ray: escúchame por favor –tratando de calmarla-

Kim: deberías estar con esa! Porque viniste! Acaso no as tenido ya lo que querías?

Ray: porque te amo… estoy aquí –obligando a mirarlo a los ojos-

Kim: pero… ella

Ray: olvídate de ella… acaso no entiendes… contigo es con quien quiero compartir mi vida… -la observaba con mirada tierna-

Ella se sintió desfallecer… en verdad esos ojos la volvían loca… tan hermosos… tan llenos de vida… tan…tan llenos de amor…

Ray: no quiero perderte –abrasándola- no de nuevo…

Kim: no lo aras –abrasándolo- pero…

Ray: ya no digas mas… -poniendo sus dedos en al boca de ella- si wendy te preocupa, solo olvídalo… nunca me fijare en ella…

Kim: estas… seguro?

Ray: quieres que te lo demuestre –besándola apasionadamente-

Kim: con eso me basta… por ahora –sonriendo-

Ray: -sonriendo de igual forma- es hora de irnos…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wendy caminada por las transitadas calles… el clima estaba bastante caliente… cosa que aprovecho para lucirse… (Porque eso no me sorprende ¬¬)

A cada paso que daba una nueva idea surgía… estaba decidida a arruinarle la vida a kimiko… ella no permitiría que alguien le arrebatara lo que era suyo…

Wendy: siempre obtengo lo que quiero…y no permitiré que esa tonta me arrebate algo que es mió… ya veras Raimundo… tarde o temprano caerás a mi pies… como todos los hombres de Brasil… -riendo malignamente- por algo soy la mujer mas deseada de esta cuidad… (Y en verdad lo era o.o)

La joven de cabello rojo decidió que era hora de empezar con la tortura… mas no deseaba quitarle a Raimundo rápido… lo haría lenta y dolorosamente… así… sufriría mas… (Si que es malvada ¬¬)

Wendy: -sonriendo- prepárate Raimundo… que te haré una visita… una que no olvidaras…

**A la mañana siguiente**

Kimiko y rai se encontraban pacíficamente dormidos… (Obviamente en la misma cama -.-U)

Más algo interrumpió el dulce sueño por el que pasaban…

Alguien llamaba a la puerta… parecía muy importante…

Raimundo enseguida se despertó… temiendo que fuera la chica que no deseaba ver… para su suerte…se equivoco…

Era su madre… por la cara que traía, parecía importante su anuncio…

Que pasa mama?

Hijo, tengo buenas noticias… tu madrina hablo desde México, dice que quiere verte y que ya esta en camino… desea verte en el café que siempre solían visitar juntos…

Enserio hablo mi madrina o.o que sorpresa… hace ya 10 años que no la veo…

Entonces ve a ese tal café… me dijo que te esperaría a las 6…

Muchas gracias mama –dándole un beso en la mejilla-

Por cierto… ya esta el desayuno…

Genial… tengo hambre

Pero te acabas de levantar o.o

De todas maneras… quiero comer

Tú nunca cambias –sonriendo-

Claro que no, soy el guapo e inconfundible Raimundo! –alardeando-

Ehi! Si no bienes pronto me comeré tu desayuno –grito su hermano mayor-

Ya quisieras –dijo rai con algo de enojo y yendo rápidamente a quitarle su desayuno que prácticamente ya estaba en su boca –

(….)

1 hora después despertó kimiko y decidió ir con los demás a la sala a jugar un poco de play station 2 (-babeando- yo quiero jugar! ò.ó) no sin antes desayunar unos deliciosos chilaquiles (ya se me antojo o.o)

Ray: -mirando el reloj- ya son las 5… será mejor irme de una ves… quiero llegar antes…

Kim: a donde vas? -pregunto ella sin dejar de jugar capcom vs. Snk 2-

Ray: ire a ver a mi madrina que acaba de llegar de México… quieres ir?

Kim: ve tu… estoy segura que desean contarse muchas cosas… además… solo me falta ganarle a rayan (el hermano mayor de ray)

Ray: esta bien nnU nos vemos luego amor –dándole un beso-

Kim: cuídate n.n

Rayan: ehi! Esto no es justo ¬¬ me ganaste… nadie me había vencido antes…

Cuanto tiempo has jugado esto? –pregunto cody, el menor de todos

Kim: desde que lo inventaron n.n

Ray: lo sabia… nadie le puede ganar a un japonés… -riéndose-

Kim. Pues claro que no… nosotros inventamos los juegos!

Rayan: de igual forma quiero la revancha! –presionando star- ya veras… "hermana"

Kim: inténtalo! –Comenzando a jugar de nuevo-

Raimundo miro la escena por ultima ves… le agradaba que sus hermanos se llevaran bien con ella… todo marchaba bien… finalmente decidió salir de su casa partiendo al lugar asignado por su querida madrina… lo que ignoraba… era que se llevaría una gran sorpresa…

_5:53_

No faltaba mucho para que rai se encontrara de nuevo con quien fue su nana (y tmb madrina) estaba muy feliz por ello, y tenia las esperanzas de contarle todo lo que le había pasado en 10 años…

Sin embargo se llevo una desagradable sorpresa al ver la silueta de alguien dirigirse hacia el, y no con buenas intenciones…

Mas sin embargo… no pudo evitar sentir un hueco en el estomago… en verdad se veía muy bonita con ese atuendo… parecía que lo había planeado todo para provocar a rai… y créanme… lo estaba consiguiendo…

Pero usando toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía se contuvo…

Pero que haces tu aquí!

&&&&&&&&&

En la casa de los pedrosa se encontraba una joven de cabellos oscuros muy concentrada en lo que hacia…

Kim: si! Ves…te gane otra vez… 10 veces seguidas para ser exactos –sonriendo triunfalmente-

Rayan: ¬¬ moraleja: nunca pelees contra un japonés en un juego…

Los jóvenes empiezan a reírse

Suena el teléfono… la madre de ray acude al llamado…

Si, diga… aquí se encuentra… en un momento se la paso…

Kimiko! -Se oye un ruido desde arriba…- alguien te busca por teléfono…

Voy!

La joven de ojos azules fue directamente al teléfono de la cocina…

Si… quien habla?

_Señorita… debe ir al café morts… a unas cuadras de aquí… le aseguro se llevara una sorpresa…_

Quien es usted? –Pregunto algo asustada la japonesa-

_Alguien que le ayudara a quitarle la venda de los ojos…_

De que habla?... quien es usted? –volvió a preguntar algo alterada-

_Si es inteligente ira al lugar que le digo… ahí encontrara a su novio… _-el desconocido colgó después de decir eso-

La joven sin pensarlo dos veces salio hacia el café… desconfiaba de la llamada… pero si tenia algo que ver con Raimundo no lo pensaría dos veces… y si alguien intentaba propasarse… le daría su buena lección… después de todo… ella era el dragón del fuego… que le podía pasar…

"_Solo rompérsele el corazón…"_

&&&&&&&&&&

Ya te había dicho que no me molestaras… porque estas aquí…

Cálmate mi amor… solo pasaba por aquí y como te vi tan solo… y por eso decidí saludarte y hablar con tigo…

Yo no quiero hablar con tigo…

Mira… se que estas enojado… pero solo vine a hacer las pases con tigo y con tu… -sonando muy hipócrita- novia…

Bueno… supongo que todos merecen otra oportunidad…

Wendy enseguida se sentó junto a el… y cuando vio que kimiko se acercaba, ella le planto un beso a ray… uno que llamo bastante la atención… por suerte… el lugar estaba prácticamente vació… así que nadie se dio cuenta… excepto una…

Después que wendy se separo de un muy impresionado Raimundo… noto que kimiko se estaba poniendo bastante furiosa… tanto que el ambiente empezó a calentarse demasiado… por supuesto que… wendy no se impresiono… ella ya sabia todo… mas nunca pensó en las consecuencias de jugar con fuego…

Wendy: ahí mi amor… que hermosas palabras me dices…

Ray: de que rayos hablas? –Parándose- aun no notaba a kimiko…

Wendy: me dijiste que me amabas y que habías puesto la excusa de ver a tu nana con tal de venir a verme y que tu salvaje novia no se enojara…

Kim: que! Ya veras! –Apunto de lanzarse sobre wendy-

Ray: kim… tranquila –calmándola antes que ella incinere a todos-

Kim: tu! Como te atreviste! –con los ojos llorosos-

Ray: esto no es lo que piensas… -desesperándose-

Kim: no te acerques! –La joven empezaba a perder el control-

Ray: por favor… tranquilízate… no pierdas el control…

Kim: como quieres que me tranquilice! Me prometiste que no le harías caso… y mírate nomás! Besuqueándote con ella a mis espaldas! Me mentiste… NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE! –alejándose rápidamente de ahí-

Ray: kimiko!

Wendy: déjala ray… eso demuestra que la pobre ni siquiera tiene auto control… me sorprende que haya sigo una elegida…

Ray: tu! –mirándola con mucho rencor- porque… porque te interpones entre mi felicidad! Debería!

A wendy le asusto la reacción de ray… nunca lo había visto tan enojado… incluso juraría que si no fuera una mujer… ya lo abría matado… tenia el poder para hacerlo…

Wendy: mi amor! Cálmate por favor!

Ray: no… no vales la pena… ni siquiera te mirare…eres una… -impotente a decirle algo salio de ahí… con destino a su amada-

Esperaba encontrarla y solucionar ese malentendido… en verdad lo esperaba…

Wendy: -enojada- así que te haces el difícil… ya lo veras… nadie me insulta! Y menos un hombre… por ahora… seguiré destrozando a la tonta… ya vera… le demostrare quien es en verdad la poseedora del fuego… nadie se mete conmigo… nadie…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueeeeno… aquí terminado este segundo Cáp. n.n espero sea de su agrado!

Si… este lo hice más largo n.n

PD. Si alguna o alguno desea enviar una amenaza de muerte o insulto será bien recibida (mientras no sea para mí por supuesto XD)

Aunque creo que todos querrán matar a wendy nnU acepto de todo tipo!

(También chocolatitos n.n)

Antes de irme diré algunas cosas sobre wendy para aclarar las cosas…

Ella es la típica niña que lo tiene TODO… belleza, dinero, hombres, físico, fama

Absolutamente todo… aunque… como ya lo notaran solo ahí algo que le falta… que la hace fea por dentro…

Buen carácter ¬¬ es odiosa, repulsiva, vengativa, malvada, haría lo que fuera por tener lo que quiere… y cuando digo lo que fuera me refiero a LO QUE FUERA (ohhh o.o)

Y sobre su físico… pelirroja con ojos verdes, tez blanca y un súper cuerpo ¬¬

Supongo que eso es todo por aclarar…

Nos vemos en el siguiente Cáp!

(No crean que no se me a olvidado mis otras historias -.- prometo actualizarlas a mas tardar 3 días)

Nos vemos!

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	3. noticia importante

Cáp. 3! (Aquí esta anablack0516 como lo prometí -.-) disfrútenlo! (que tuve que hacerlo en 2 horas sin nada de imaginación e inspiración ¬¬)

Letra cursiva: pensamientos

Paréntesis: notas de autoría

Guión: descripción de lo que hacen los personajes

**Capitulo 3**

La pelirroja dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar… esa seria un largo día…

&&&&&&

Raimundo ya estaba empezando a desesperarse… no la encontraba…

Kimiko! –Grito el brasileño- donde estas… - susurro-

&&&&&

En las calles de la cuidad se encontraba una joven japonesa corriendo… cuando tropezó con alguien…

Discúlpeme-dijo la pelinegra- ella ofreció su mano a la persona que tenia enfrente…

Más bien creo que fue mi culpa… perdón… -aceptando su mano-

Bueno n.n mi nombre es kimiko… y en verdad lamento que haya pasado esto…

No importa ya… mi nombre es hana y acabo de llegar a esta cuidad n.n

La joven observo a hana por un momento… ella era de ojos color rubí y cabello plateado… no era muy común ver ese tipo de imagen… de cualquier modo… la joven era muy bonita…

Mucho gusto hana… si quieres puedo mostrártela yo… _en verdad necesito compañía en estos momentos… ella parece agradable… no como…_

O… muchas gracias por ofrecerte… pero en verdad vengo acompañada de mi prometido y el dijo que conocía a alguien que nos podría mostrar la cuidad a la perfección n.n

Por fin te encuentro hana… no debiste separarte de mi… -una vos masculina suena detrás de las chicas-

Kimiko se lleva una gran impresión…

No…puedo creerlo! –abraza a la vos de hace un momento-

Kimiko! Cuanto tiempo sin verte! –la abraza también-

Omi! En verdad no me imaginaba que vinieras (no se lo esperaban vrd XD)

Hana: se conocen O.O? –totalmente confundida-

Omi: ella es mi mejor amiga y compañera de lucha… te presento a…

Hana: la acabo de conocer hace un momento n.n tu debes ser el dragón del fuego no?

Kimiko: así es n.n

Hana: pero… donde esta Raimundo… el dragón del viento?

Kimiko: lo que pasa es que… –agacha la cabeza-

Hana: oh… no debí preguntar…perdón

Kim: esta bien… es que el… tiene…una novia…

Omi: de que estas hablando… tú eres su novia…

Kim: ya no omi… ya no…

Omi: estas segura de lo que dices…porque… esta mañana hablo conmigo… y me dijo cuanto te amaba…no sonaba que mentía…

Kim: pero…

Omi: tu crees que Raimundo en verdad te engañaría?

Kim: no…

Hana: entonces… n.n porque desconfiar…

Kim: yo… lo vi besándose con otra!

Hana: y… tu crees en verdad lo que viste… pudo ser un engaño…

Kim: bueno…a decir verdad… aquella chica a estado tratando de sabotear mi relación con ray

Hana: odio ese tipo de personas ¬¬

Omi: a cuantas conoces o.o

Hana: ahí amor… ese tipo de gente esta en todas partes… -dándole un beso-

Omi: entonces…perdonaras a Raimundo?

Kim: si n.n _supongo_

Hana: entonces… vamos a buscarlo…

&&&&&&&&&&

El pobre brasileño ya se encontraba al borde de la desesperación… la cuidad en verdad era bastante grande…

-Raimundo! Que estas buscando…

-ahí omi que bueno que te encuentro yo… un momento –volteando hacia el pequeño (quien ahora ya no era tan pequeño)- omi! Pero que gusto verte

Omi: lo mismo digo de ti Raimundo!

Hola! Así que tú eres el gran dragón del viento… vaya… justo como me habían contado n.nU

Te presento a mi futura esposa… hana

Mucho gusto hana n.n vaya…parece que el pequeño se busco algo muy grande XD–observándola-

Jejeje n.n

Raimundo…

El joven voltea a ver y se da cuenta de quien estaba llamándolo

Kimiko! Por fin te encuentro quiero explicártelo todo! Lo que paso fue…

No necesitas explicarme nada… no debí enojarme tanto… después de todo…wendy solo trata de separarnos… pero no lo lograra… te lo aseguro-dándole un beso-

Que bueno que lo comprendiste n.n en verdad… yo nunca me fijaría en ella…

Hana: amm –sintiéndose el mal tercio- omi… porque no aprovechamos para ir a algún lugar en especial… como la playa…

Omi: la verdad amor… planeaba que pudiéramos ir a un lugar que me dijeron esta muy bueno… esta a 50 kilómetros de aquí…

Ray: oigan ¬¬ no nos van a invitar pero que amigos de plano –fingiendo estar enojado-

Omi: claro que pueden ir… porque no vamos todos ahora… y regresamos mañana…

Kim: a mi me parece bien n.n

&&&&&&&&

Los 4 iban hacia unas montañas nevadas… en verdad era impresiónate… ya que… no era exactamente una temporada excelente para nevar…

Ray: -susurrándole a omi- porque nos trajiste aquí?

Omi: porque esta noche habrá una nevada… y según creo… kimiko nunca ha visto una… no crees que estaría bien hacerla feliz por este día? Para compensar todo lo que a pasado?...además… hoy es el aniversario del primer día que nos conocimos…

Ray: en eso tienes razón… cielos… donde quedo aquel chico inocente que confundía palabras que conocíamos?

Omi: algún día tenemos que cambiar no?...además… todo esto fue idea de hana… ella están linda e inteligente… -mirándola con ternura-

Ray: te felicito amigo…te sacaste la lotería con ella

Omi: y que hay de ti.. Aun recuerdo cuando estabas obsesionado con kimiko y no te atrevías a decírselo…

Ray: yo no…

Omi: lo importante es que es tuya no…

Ray: si jeje n.n

Hana: llegamos! –Bajándose del carro y estirando sus huesos-

Kim. Por fin! –Imitando a la chica-

Ray: es un lugar muy bonito… -admirando la montaña y el sol que empezaba a descender-

Hana: bueno muchachos… ustedes vayan y conozcan el lugar… nosotros estaremos por aquí n.n

Ray: no quieren venir con nosotros?

Omi: no… vayan ustedes…

Kim: esta bien n.n

&&&&&&&&&&&

Los dos enamorados iban recorriendo aquel lugar… cuando dieron con una pista de hielo… aun lado del hotel donde se hospedarían…

Kim: que bonito se ve esto…

Ray: si…

De pronto un copo de nieve cayó sobre la cabellera de kimiko…

No puedo creerlo… en verdad es una nevada –exclamo muy feliz la chica

Recuerdas que día es hoy?...

No…

Fue el primer día que nos conocimos…cuando todo comenzó…

El cielo siguió arrojando copos de viene… atestiguando la pasión de ellos dos…siendo único testigo de un amor puro y duradero…

&&&&&

Los 4 jóvenes recién estaban llegando de su viaje anterior… aquel día había sido uno muy largo…pero las cosas…recién empezaban…

Las muchachas estaban comprando (por fin algo de acción XD) mientras que sus novios las esperaban afuera…

Hana: kimiko… tu crees que esta blusa me quede bien?

Kim: si la pides un poco más chica te quedaría mejor…

Hana: muy bien… -se acerco a la registradora-

Kim: apenas llevamos 3 horas aquí… quieres ver alguna otra tienda…

Hana: mejor salgamos ya… sino son capaces de dejarnos n.nU

Kim: no me sorprendería que ya lo hayan echo jejeje n.n

Las chicas salieron de la tienda con solo algunas bolsas… pero se encontraron con una no muy grata sorpresa (adivinen quien era ¬¬)

Raimundo! Ya me había preocupado por ti… -corre a abrasarlo-creí que la pegostona esa no te había perseguido hoy –mirando a kimiko-

Quien es ella? –Pregunto omi-

Wendy… -respondió la japonesa casi escupiendo el nombre-

Ray… querido… porque no vamos a un lugar tú y yo solos… así ella no nos seguirá –jalándolo-

Ya te lo dije… no me estés molestando! Cuantas veces necesito decírtelo para que lo entiendas… -exclamo el brasileño-

Pero… -haciendo su teatrito- yo te amo! Porque no lo entiendes! –Algunas personas empezaron a escuchar aquel falso dolor- me estas dejando por esta!... prometiste siempre estar juntos y…apenas ayer me dijiste que me amabas!

Basta! Me canse –grito al japonesa- es hora que te bajen de tu nube!

Tu! Eres una…! –Dispuesta a armar un escándalo-

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una cachetada plantada en su mejilla derecha por parte de la chica de cabello plateado…

Si alguna ves vuelves a intentar terminar una frase parecida a esa… no me conformare con una cachetada!

Hana…tranquilízate –intento calmarla el dragón del agua-

Mira niña! Porque no tienes algo de dignidad y dejas a Raimundo empaz! No te quiere! Que no lo entiendes!

Tu…como te atreviste…

Cállate! No eres más que una vil lagartona arrastrada… si vuelvo a saber que te entrometes en su relación…esta ves no me detendré… y mas vale que lo hagas…sino… te arrancare esos cabellos uno a uno… -dijo hana amenazadoramente mientras volvía hacia donde estaba omi quien la miraba con sorpresa-

Wendy finalmente reacciono… estaba indignada…enojada…por primera ves le habían golpeado y amenazado…habría que responderle… ella salio rápidamente de ahí… tenia un plan…

Kim: sabes…eso estaba apunto de hacer yo…

Hana: odio a ese tipo de gente…tan resbalosa y…ahhh ¬¬

Kim: creo que tienes razo…

La japonesa no pudo terminar la oración ya que callo desmayada… lo ultimo que pudo escuchar fue la vos de alguien que la llamaba…

**Al día siguiente**

Hana esperaba a kimiko en un consultorio… ella se había quedado con la japonesa toda la noche… mientras que a Raimundo y omi los corrieron pues… solo se podían quedar mujeres si el paciente era mujer…

La chica de ojos rubí se quedado dormida en el sillón...Cuando escucho un ruido… al parecer kimiko ya había despertado… y el doctor traía las pruebas del porque del desmayo…

¿Que me sucedió doctor?

Señorita le traigo noticias importantes…

¿Que es? –pregunto con intriga hana-

Usted…

&&&&&&&

Bah! Para que digo -.- es obvio que ya saben jejeje

Ehi! Espero ye haya gustado tu personaje guaduchi n.nU (por el solo echo que golpeas a wendy creo que si ¬¬U jejeje n.n)

Esta historia se la dedico a:

Dragongirl1824, carlita svt, beautifulsadness, maresk321…

Y no crean que no se me olvidaron las que me enviaron amensas! Tambien les dedico este cap a ustedes n.n

**Always mssb, dessire, guaduchi, hyper-darky, anablack0516 (porque no me sorprende que quieras matarla XD) y gotichgirl:** chicas… adelante…mátenla si quieren! XD (pero hasta el final jejjeje…)

Bueno… ahí esta… ahora si… deja de presionarme anablack ¬¬ ya esta ahora espérate otras 3 semanas para actualizar muajajaa

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	4. una sorpresa

Am… pues xD -.-U ya se me seco el cerebro jajaja nisiquira puedo poner un saludo decente ya ¬.¬ parezco de rancho jajaja xD bueno -.-U mejor lean e ignórenme… (Pero dejen reviews jajaja)

Letra cursiva: pensamientos

Paréntesis: notas de autoría

Guión: descripción de lo que hacen los personajes

**Capitulo 4**

Una chica de ojos azules iba caminando por las calles de Brasil… iba acompañada de su nueva amiga y cuñada (aunque no sean hermanos kimiko y omi jajaja) su cara mostraba una felicidad enorme, pero también un temor muy grande… debía decirle a su futuro esposo y pronto…

&&&&&&

Raymundo se encontraba sentado en el sofá… se había quedado ahí toda la noche… creyendo que ellas llegarían en la madrugada y así poder recibir a la persona que amaba (que lindo - se quedo en vela por kimiko -.-)

La puerta se abrió y Raimundo despertó rápidamente… estaba muy preocupado…

Kimiko… que paso?

Ray…estoy embarazada –dijo ella sin rodeos-

El brasileño abrió los ojos como platos… realmente no se lo esperaba…y que importaba! Iba a tener un hijo con la persona a quien amaba y había decidido compartir su vida con ella… rápidamente abrazo a kimiko de la felicidad… algunos doctores les habían dicho que había pocas posibilidades de tener un hijo juntos… y ahora, de pronto ella esta embarazada… el… Raimundo pedrosa… el chico rebelde…¿será papa? Si que era un mundo extraño… un mundo extraño para personas extrañas… no podía estar mejor la balanza…

Que será? –Pregunto muy alegre Raimundo-

Aun no lo se… apenas tengo un mes….

De que tienes un mes kimiko? –pregunto omi con su inocencia que lo caracterizaba… aun estaba adormilado-

De embarazo n.n –dijo hana también muy alegre-

Kimiko o.o estas embarazada…yo seré el padrino cierto :D (jajaja xD)

Claro pequeñín –le dijo cariñosamente la japonesa-

Bueno… porque no vamos a dormir y hablamos mejor mas tarde (es que ya era de madrugada) iré a atender a mi hijo –escuchando como su pequeño hijo de un año lloraba- (supongo que nunca había mencionado que hana y omi ya habían tenido un hijo y lo habían llevado a río de vacaciones jajaja xD)

**Al día siguiente**

Una chica de cabello de fuego golpeo una mesa con fuerza… eso era imposible… todo su esfuerzo se iba a echar a perder…

_No…_no permitiré que esa "cosa" se interponga en lo que quiero… aunque tenga que eliminarlo… junto con su madre –sonrió malignamente-

&&&&&&&

Dos mujeres iban recorriendo algunas tiendas del centro comercial… buscaban algunos accesorios para bebe (aunque no sepan que va a ser… necesitan cuna y ropa cómoda para la mama ;D aunque falten 8 meses -.-U)

Umm…te parece bonita esta blusa -señalo kimiko a una blusa rosa bajo muy ligera-

Es bonita –dijo alegre hana-

Señorita, me temo que esta es un área restringida

Perdón… no sabia –kimiko se volteo y enseguida se lleno de felicidad-

&&&&&&&&

Tres personas recién llegaban a un restaurante en el que acordaron reunirse con sus grandes amigos…

Sus amigos se acercaron a ellos...se sentaron para comer y platicar un buen rato…

Que bueno que viniste cley –dijo muy alegre kimiko- no te esperaba aquí

sinceramente…

Bueno… no estaría aquí si no fuera por hana… ella me dijo que estabas embarazada y que seria bueno visitarlos

Muchas gracias hana –abrazando a su amiga- que felicidad n.n

Y bien cley… ¿Cómo va tu matrimonio? –Pregunto ray-

Muy bien… mi esposa también esta embarazada… tiene 4 meses y parece ser que tendrá una niña (adivinen quien será jaja)

Al menos ya no seré el único que tiene un hijo –dijo omi-

Hablando de el... a quien lo dejaste encargado? –Pregunto ray-

A tu hermana… se nota que en verdad quiere un hijo jejeje

Pues se tendrá que aguantar por lo menos 3 años –dijo ray celando a su hermanita de 19 años (jajaja hermanita xD)-

Jake es un niño bien portado… saco a su padre –con su usual ego-

Me pregunto que será… -tocando su panza lo cual apenas y se notaba su panza-

Estoy seguro que será igual de hermoso (o hermosa xD) que tu –dándole un corto beso-

&&&&&&

Después de esa comida pasaron la tarde dando vueltas por la cuidad… hasta que se encontraron con alguien a quien de verdad no querían ver…

Ray! –Corre a abrazarlo- (esta nunca se cansa! ¬.¬)

¬.¬ que haces aquí…

Para tu información niña yo paso por donde quiera y a la hora que quiera…

No queremos causar molestias…pero le pido amablemente que de vuelta –dijo omi-

Cley miraba confundido

Yo decido si me voy o no… y tu… -señalando a kimiko- que bajo caíste el fingir un embarazo solo para atraparlo

Para tu información…yo no fingí nada… en cambio tu… solo eres una metiche y resbalosa –menciono kim enojada-

Maldita! Como te atreves a decirme eso! –Gritando y llamando la atención de los que pasaban- solo eres una tonta que se interpone en mi felicidad! –dispuesta a cachetearla-

Unos brazos la rodean y no le permite hacer nada

No se quien es ni que tiene que ver con mis amigos… pero no le permitiré que le falte el respeto o golpee a mi compañera –sujetando a wendy-

Suéltame pedazo de tonto sobre alimentado –gritando-

Hana no pudo escuchar más y se dirigió hacia ella dispuesta a bajarla de su nubecita…

Mira lagartona… te lo repetiré de nuevo y esta si será la ultima… no te permito que le faltes el respeto a mis amigos e intentes quitarle el novio a alguien… así que por favor, da la vuelta y no quiero volverte a ver!... o enserio quieres que te baje de tu nube por las malas…. Mi amenaza sigue vigente… -tomando su cabello y jalándolo haciendo que le duela un poco a la chica que seguía atrapada en los brazos del vaquero-

Cley la fue soltando y la bajo ella enseguida los miro con odio y empezó a irse… ahora usaría un método mortal… no importaba si alguien moría…

&&&&&&&

Jejeje n.nU bueno… ya apareció cley xD se revelo que omi ya tiene un hijo y que kim esta embarazada… sin mencionar que cley tendrá una niña n.n

Ahora paso a las dedicatorias :D

AnAbLaCk0516: ya actualice! Justo como te lo prometí n.n (ya te diste cuenta no jaja) y pues… haber si se te cumple tu amenaza jajaja xD quisiera ver tu cara al ver aparecido cley jaja xD aber cuando me dices tu idea de cómo matar a wendy n.n

Guaduchi: jejeje n.n se me hace una buena idea hacer una historia así jajaja xD créeme que si la pones yo me estaría matando de la risa jajaja xD y… haber cuando platicamos xD haber si se me ocurren mas ideas ;)

Maresk321: gracias por decirlo n.n haber cuando actualizas eh xD que bueno que te gustan mis historias n.n (y arriba ese animo xD)

Dessire: con esto ya dejaras de preguntarte jajaja xD ya me di cuenta que te suscribiste n.n haber cuando entras y platicamos xD

Always mssb: ya apareció jaja n.nU haber si lo que estabas pensando coincidía con la noticia n.nU

Carlita SVT: no hay problema jejeje n.nU que bueno que te agrada la historia y la pareja n.n

Kim-rou: gracias n.n y no importa si no conoces bien la serie… xD si quieres ayuda me avisas ;) jejeje espero no haberme demorado mucho n.nU

Pues… es todo jajaja xD en el próximo Cáp. Las cosas si se pondrán feas…o.o habrá violencia xD (bueno no tanto… solo un poco…aunque… les gustara quien saldrá herido jajaja) bueno… será dentro de dos caps -.-U pero igual saben a que me refiero ;D

Nos vemos!

Cuidense! n.n pórtense mal! xD (es broma jajaja)

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	5. Cat

Lo prometido se cumple y pues… como ya le había dicho a varias personas que actualizaría hoy mismo lo hice n.n espero les agrade leer

Letra cursiva: pensamientos

Paréntesis: notas de autoría

Guión: descripción de lo que hacen los personajes

**Capitulo 5**

5 meses habían pasado sin problemas… kimiko seguía muy ocupada atendiendo a su futuro bebe, mientras que Raymundo se moría por saber que era… todos estaban muy entrados en su asunto, incluso wendy pues ella seguía con sus planes para arruinar la vida de nuestros protagonistas

Mientras tanto cley tuvo que partir días atrás pues su hermana, le había hablado para confirmarle que su esposa iba a tener a la hija que ambos esperaban

Por su parte hana y omi se encargaban de su hijo jake, aunque el no daba problemas, pues, era muy callado… desde que tenia 7 meses la mayoría de las personas que lo veían creían que el chico seria tan callado y tranquilo como una tumba (x-X)…ellos partirían a Venezuela (viven en Venezuela pué xD) Al día siguiente… lo único que en esos momentos los detenía era el acertijo sobre el embarazo de kimiko… incógnita que en estos momentos se resolvería…

Hoy era día del mes en el que kimiko tenia citas acostumbradas con su ginecólogo… hoy sabría la respuesta a la incógnita… ¿su hijo será niño? ¿Será niña?

_12: 36_

Entonces… ¿que es? –Pregunto la japonesa con emoción e intriga-

Felicidades… usted tendrá niña… -viendo las radiografías de la panza de kimiko-

Usted… dijo que yo tendré una niña –con emoción y extensa felicidad-

Así es… -dijo el doctor terminando de confirmarlo y entregándole en un sobre las radiografías de la futura hija de kimiko- su futura hija esta muy sana hasta ahora… la a cuidado muy bien… por hoy a terminado la cita… vuelva el próximo mes para saber los avances de su embarazo

Muchas gracias –aun conteniendo la enorme felicidad que sentía y saliendo de la clínica con el sobre en mano…hana la esperaba afuera…

¿Y bien? –pregunto hana sin ardeos- que será? n.n

Hana... –levantando su rostro y viendo a su amiga fijamente, acto seguido sonrió a todo lo que podía y abraso a su compañera- tendré una niña! Tendré una niña! –muy feliz y haciendo gestos con sus manos como niña chiquita-

Que felicidad! n.n al fin lo sabes y yo por fin podré descansar en paz!

Kimiko… -llamo una vos detrás de ella... ella volteo y abrió sus ojos asombrada… ¿que hacia el ahí?-

Jack… ¿jack spicer?... pero… ¿que haces tu aquí? –pregunto asombrada kimiko al mismo tiempo que hana miraba la escena confundida-

Vine a visitar a mi prima lejana… que bueno encontrarme contigo –respondió el ex-joven genio del mal-

Hace como 10 años que no te veo! –Dándole un pequeño abraso a su amigo-

Semanas antes que los dragones abandonaran el templo… cuando wuya hacia su ataque final… jack spicer se alió con los dragones heylin para vencer a la malvada bruja pues… ella ya había perdido el control de si atrayendo un fuerte deseo de muerte y putrefacción… por lo que todos se vieron obligados a hacer una tregua para vencerla… después de eso los dragones lo perdonaron por todo lo que el había echo antes y quedaron como simples amigos…

¿Es cierto lo que acabo de escuchar?... ¿que tendrás una niña? –Hizo sus preguntas el hombre de cabello rojo-

Así es n-n –le respondió la mujer de ojos azules-

Quien lo diría… la altanera y chillona kimiko tendiendo un hijo –bromeando con ella- y con el rebelde Raimundo

Y tú el molesto chico tonto ¬¬ -aun bromeando-

Jack: Ahora soy el gran genio príncipe de la oscuridad! –Haciendo halago de su "apodo"- y también tengo un hijo… su nombre es vlad y tiene 2 años… salio igual de guapo que su padre…

Kim: Jaja… tú nunca cambias…

Jack: así me quieren nena!

Hana: disculpen O.O podría alguien explicarme que pasa aquí…

Kim: Hana… el jack spicer…un…amigo del templo xiaolin…y jack… ella es hana… la esposa de omi…

Jack: Vaya, nunca pensé que el pequeño bola de queso tuviera esposa –haciendo una mueca divertido-

Hana levanto una ceja dudosa y ofendida por el comentario hacia su esposo

Kim: -dirigiéndose a hana- tranquila n.n el es así… solo bromea…

Hana: ok… bueno… ya debemos irnos n.n tengo que ir a cuidar a mi hijo jeje y tu kimiko… debes decirle a los demás la noticia…

Jack: o.0 omi tiene un hijo?

Kim: y cley tambien n.n

Jack: vaya…ya todos tuvieron familia al parecer…

Una chica de cabello rojo y ojos verdes se acerca a ellos y llama al chico pelirrojo de ojos negros

-primo? … que haces aquí? –pregunto la desconocida con asco… aun no notaba a las chicas que se encontraban platicando con el-

Jack: hola prima n.n solo platicaba con mis antiguas amigas (de aquí a cuando hana ya es tu amiga ¬¬U xD)

Kimiko y hana voltearon a ver a la "prima" con la que jack spicer hablaba… se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa… en esos momentos ambas mujeres deseaban que algo le pasara encima a la chica de cabello rojo... Pero para su desgracia… nada paso…

En esos momentos ambas mujeres no deseaban iniciar un pleito con ella… por el solo hecho que kimiko no se encontraba en estado de perder el control… y hana debía irse rápido a hacer sus maletas para partir a Venezuela así que no perdieron el tiempo con wendy… y empezaron a irse sin siquiera despedirse de jack spicer… pues… ellas sabían que si lo hacían wendy notaria la presencia de ellas y de seguro se armaría un pleito… de cualquier modo… quedaron verse con su amigo de cabello rojo al día siguiente…

La chica de cabello de fuego dirigió su mirada hacia donde antes estaban dos siluetas femeninas… pero ya no observo nada…solo a lo lejos diviso las siluetas… lo cual al haberse dado cuenta de quienes eran… sonrió malignamente… faltaba muy poco para que su plan se llevara a cado… 2 días exactamente…

Dirigió su mirada de nuevo a su primo y sonrió hipócritamente… ella siempre pensó que jack spicer era un fenómeno que no merecía siquiera su atención… pero para su desgracia… era su familia y no debía ignorarlo… por mas que lo odiara…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

_5:40_

Kimiko y hana llegaron a la casa de los pedrosa ahí omi y Raimundo las esperaban ansiosos de saber la noticia… las maletas ya habían sido arregladas 2 horas antes, y todo estaba listo para la partida de omi y hana… no sin antes platicar sobre los acontecimientos en la mañana…

Ray: -sin darle vueltas al asunto- kimiko… nuestro hijo… ¿Qué será?

Kim: niña n.n

Ray: enserio o.0 justo lo que quería! n.n

Omi: felicidades kimiko n.n y ahora que ya lo sabemos… es hora de partir u.u…tenemos que estar mañana a primera hora en Venezuela (trabajo n.n jeje)

Hana: cierto n.n bueno gente -tomando las maletas que omi enseguida le quito para cargarlas hasta el carro para dirigirse al aeropuerto- esta es la despedida n.n por ahora ;D jeje

Kim: visítennos cuando quieran n.n

Ray: siempre son bienvenidos –sonriendo-

Hana: -abrasando a kimiko- si esa perra de wendy intenta hacerte daño... golpéala…o háblame y vengo volando a bajarla de su nube ò.ó

Omi: eso no será necesario cariño nnU

Hana: por si acaso n.n

Kimiko: muchas gracias n.n y prometo avisarle en cuanto mi hija nazca…

Omi: como le pondrás o.0

Kim: mmm… no lo se… que tal… Cat –sonriendo y mirando a ray-

Ray: me gusta ese nombre n.n entonces… -tocando la panza de kimiko ahora mas crecida- su nombre será Cat…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno n.n después de tardarme tanto ya actualice:D y como no tengo mucho tiempo pondré las dedicaciones y me despediré n.n

**AnAbLaCk0516: **jaja xD ya te dejo de torturar pues… (Por ahora jaja) aquí esta el cap y espero haya sido de tu agrado n.n y bueno… el próximo Cáp. SI la incinero n.nU

**Daxo: **wiii :D ya apareció jack spicer! Justo como me lo pediste n.n que sorpresa eh o.o pariente de wendy o.o no me lo esperaba n.nU y bueno… jack aparecerá en el siguiente Cáp. tmb n.n espero te agrade

**Guaduchi: **bueno o.o… ya te fuiste -.-U jeje y tranquila n.n kimiko le dará su lección a wendy ¬¬ y vaya que será una venganza... Una muy satisfactoria muajaja (ya me salio el lalo -.-U)

**Always mssb: **gracias! n.n espero este cap te guste ;D tratare de actualizar mas seguido ¬¬U jeje n.nU

**Carlita SVT: **ya leí tu Cáp. de inuyasha:D al fin! Wiii… espero tu también hayas podido leer este jeje (y dejarme review no? xD) sobre tu pregunta… cley se caso con una mujer de texas n.n creada por mi ;) nada que ver con la historia original que sale en cartoon network n.n gracias por tu comentario! n.n me halaga n.n

**Maresk321: **ya me di cuenta que ya actualizaste jejeje n.nU y bueno… espero tengas tiempo de leer con todos esos viajes que haces -.- gracias por tu comentario!

**Dragongirl1824: **bueno n.n gracias por tu comentario jejeje me halagas! n.n y bueno… sobre la aparición de chase o.0 veré en que parte lo pongo jaja xD para que todo siga ordenado y el equilibrio del trama no se pierda… algo si te digo…hay un 99 por ciento de probabilidades que chase aparezca n.n

**Dessire: **sobre tus dudas…pues… kimiko tendrá una niña xD wendy SI intentara matar a alguien n.nU pero eso se sabrá en capítulos después y si… si tiene similutd esta historia y "los nuevos dragones xiaolin" solo que en la otra una que otra cosa se cambiara n.n

Es todo por hoy!

Cuídense!

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

PD. En 2 días actualizo "los nuevos dragones xiaolin" n.n léanla y dejen reviews!


	6. Nacimiento

Hello! n.n aquí yo de nuevo! Espero les guste esta otra actualización...varias sorpresas surgirán! Jeje que se diviertan!

Comillas: pensamientos

Paréntesis: notas de autoría

Guión: descripción de lo que hacen los personajes

**Capitulo 6**

Pasaron dos meses más de su estadía en Brasil… con cada día que pasaba Kimiko se ponía cada ves más nerviosa… ¡en 1 mes más sería mamá! Y ni hablar de como se sentía el padre… solo que este le dolía más por la innumerable cantidad de gastos que esto ocasionaba… si mantener a Kimiko era difícil...imagínense con otra mujer más en la familia

Ahora que Raymundo y Kimiko tenían una nueva casa habían tenido que mudarse… por tanto…le fue a Wendy más difícil de molestarlos

Los días pasaban así mismo más tranquilos… Wendy no había echo su aparición y la verdad era que eso le causaba mucho alivio a los futuros padres… Jack Spicer los visitaba diario, cabía decir que desde que olvidaron sus rencores se hicieron buenos amigos…

Cley y Samantha (su esposa) habían tenido ya a su hija…una hermosa y adorable niña… al parecer de nombre Adi

Hanna y Omi regresaron con bien a Venezuela

Kimiko había tenido problemas los últimos días…ya sea que… un extraño le robaba su bolso y esta se veía obligaba a hacer esfuerzo, también se había quedado encerrada misteriosamente en varias ocasiones en lugares públicos y con poco aire, o simplemente se encontraba con que su bebida contenía grandes cantidades de licor sin que ella lo pidiera (solía salir mucho a comer con Raymundo en la calle) su medico varias veces le había advertido ya que si le seguía pasando esto lo mas seguro es que podría perder a su bebe… al parecer…la suerte no estaba de su lado…o… ¿había algo más involucrado? Será que alguien quería que Kimiko no tuviera a su hijo…?

La respuesta… esta punto de averiguarse…

&&&&&&

Raymundo y Kimiko se encontraban en un modesto y común restaurante de Brasil… hace ya varios días habían quedado tener una de sus ya acostumbradas reuniones para platicar con Jack Spicer…este se encontraba a lado de ellos

Jack: entonces...ya tienen todo listo para cuando nazca?

Kim: a decir verdad si… aunque aun falte 1 mes… ya esta todo preparado –respondió con una sonrisa

Ray: y vaya que si…vieras como me a costado T.T "solo espero que no salga como Kimiko…no quiero imaginarme otra compradora en potencia en la familia…" –sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su teléfono, este se disculpó y salio para atender la llamada-

Mientras…

Jack; y bien Kimiko…mi prima…t ha vuelto a molestar?

Kim: por suerte no…Aunque…e tenido una serie de problemas-…y no puedo evitar pensar que ella los causa…es que…son tantos… -hablo en vos baja ya que, ella aun no le había dicho a Raymundo por todo lo que pasaba…no quería que el se preocupara o peor aun…armada un pleito-

Raymundo regreso de su llamada y le aviso a Jack y Kim que debía irse… su mamá lo había llamado solicitándolo porque necesitaba un favor… al parecer…debía ir al aeropuerto por su padre y era muy peligroso si iba sola

Ray: te marcare en cuanto me desocupe

Kim: lo más seguro es que me valla a casa en 1 hora –vio su reloj…no podía quedarse mas tiempo aunque quisiera ya que, Jack tenia alguna asuntos que atender después de ese lapso-

Ray: Ok te veré allá y vamos a dar la vuelta después –le dio un beso a la pelinegra-

Jack: cuidado con el tráfico, ahorita ay mucho peligro

Ray: pff…por favor… si me molestan hago que el carro vuele y ya –dijo riéndose para después salir del local- (yo si quiero ver esooo -)

Jack: bueno Kimiko…que te parece si salimos de aquí y vamos a ver las tiendas que ay a 2 cuadras de aquí…? –el sabia perfectamente que esta no se negaría-

Kim: claro! –Jack pudo jurar que a la mujer se le formo un brillo en los ojos en cuanto menciono la parte de las compras-

&&&&&&&&&

_4:30 _

Estuvieron dando vueltas alrededor de 1 hora y 20 minutos… el día no podía estar más perfecto… por desgracia Jack debía irse urgentemente…lo bueno era que la casa de Raymundo y Kim quedaba a 3 cuadras y no era una mala hora…

Kimiko iba caminando lento y disfrutando del paseo…la verdad era que le había encantado brasil y le parecía el lugar perfecto para vivir… era obvio que iba a extrañar Japón...pero se iba a acostumbrar…además…su padre le juro que la visitaría cada mes…claro que… a veces…por motivos de trabajo no podía… ser dueño de la empresa que hace videojuegos mas importante de Japón era difícil…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de golpe… la persona que menos deseaba ver estaba frente suyo… y no se veía nada amigable

Kim: me sorprende verte de nuevo…creí que nos habías dejado en paz

Wendy: no seas tonta…me fue algo difícil localizarlos… andarse escondiéndose de mi…Que cobarde y patético… -menciono con asco al mirarla-

Kim: que es lo que miras –le preguntó retadoramente- (uuu se arma el pleito! xx)

Wendy: además de tu horrible rostro…tu panza…me das asco –cualquier persona que la viera juraría que veía maldad en los verdes ojos de la muchacha-

Kim: tu eres la que debería tenerse asco…queriendo amarrar a cualquier hombre con excusas tontas…en cambio yo…tengo la prueba de amor verdadero…y me siento orgullosa de cómo me veo –le menciono con la cabeza en alto-

Wendy: jajaja –se rió descaradamente- pero que tonterías dices…te lo advierto…no hay nadie que te defienda…y en tu estado…seguro te ira mal…

Kim: no necesito de nadie que me defienda… si eres inteligente te vas a alejar porque aquí la que saldrá herida eres tu… hasta tú sabes lo que puedo hacer

Wendy: esa tontería del fuego? por favor… ya estas obsoleta…de seguro y todo es una mentira para asustarme…pero adivina? No me asusta en lo absoluto…mentirosa! Ah! Y otra cosa… espero que tu hijo se muera antes que puedas verlo siquiera! Porque sabes…? No te mereces nada… solo eres una tonta

Kimiko no lo soporto más…nadie tenia derecho a llamarla así…mucho menos ella…

Sin previo aviso le lanzo una llamarada de fuego (algo muy mínimo comparado con el poder que tiene ;)) contra su ropa haciendo que esta se quemara y ella quedara en ridículo

Wendy abrió los ojos en parte asustada…nunca se hubiera imaginado… que en verdad hablaba en serio la japonesa… todo ese temor se transformo en ira en cuestión de segundos en cuanto vio que su atuendo estaba arruinado

Wendy: ERES UNA…!

La joven saco de su bolsillo un cuter con intención de herir a Kimiko…esta se abalanzó sobre ella, la pelinegra reaccionó a tiempo y utilizando una de sus viejas tácticas de lucha xiaolin hizo que Wendy quedara en el piso lastimada… por lo menos un hueso si se fracturo

El instinto de ayuda de Kimiko reacciono en cuanto la vio…por más que la odiara le habían enseñado a que debía a ayudar a todos…así que se acerco con intención de ayudarla…

Wendy rechazo la ayuda enojada y le propino un golpe en el estomago con un tubo que vio a su lado…la japonesa retrocedió al instante…En esos momentos sintió como todas las fuerzas se le iba…

Kim: "no…mi hija..." –cerro sus ojos- "ray…ayúdame…"

&&&&&&&&&

Raymundo sintió un nudo en el pecho, había algo que no andaba bien… por su mente paso de repente la imagen de Kimiko… su mente lo traiciono al pensar en la posibilidad que algo le pasara a ella o a su futura hija

Ray: "NO!...eso no puede pasar…" –casi por instinto salio corriendo de donde estaba para buscarla-

&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko abrió los ojos y vio a Wendy… por un momentos sus ojos se llenaron de ira, lanzo llamaradas alrededor de la pelirroja...se formo un aro de fuego alrededor de ella…cada ves se hacia más chico…tal parece…que iba a quemarse por completo (Wendy morirá!!! -)

Kim: espero que no sobrevivas –se dio media vuelta para irse a su casa-

&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko iba caminando pesadamente…sentía como a cada paso se caía…ya no aguantaba mas…entonces comprobó lo que temía: se le había roto la fuente.

&&&&&&&&&

Wendy trataba en vano de buscar como salir… era una barrera enorme de fuego que le impedía moverse siquiera…por primera ves estaba asustada… sentía como el fuego empezaba ya a quemarla…

&&&&&&&&&

Raymundo buscaba desesperado a Kimiko...no la había encontrado en casa y ya se estaba asustando… salio a buscarlas en las calles cerca de su casa…entonces se paro de una…la desesperación no le había permitido pensar antes lo más lógico…siendo un dragón xiaolin…podía usar su elemento para buscarla…

&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko empezó a llorar del dolor…no lo soportaba ya… para su suerte…apareció Raymundo: la había encontrado. En cuanto la vio se arrodillo y la ayudo a pararse…

Kimiko lo miro…seguía llorando…

-ya es hora… -susurro antes la mirada de impresión del brasileño-

&&&&&&&&

Raymundo se encontraba caminando de derecha a izquierda, lo único que ocupaba su mente era saber lo que pasaría con la persona que amaba y su futura hija…no deseaba que pasara lo que hace un año paso…

**Flash back**

Kimiko se encontraba llorando sin consuelo…y no era porque no lo tenia..si no porque era demasiado para ella…acababa de saber que había perdido a su bebe…

Recordó entonces la causa…

Iba caminando emocionada, contaba con 6 meses de embarazo, recién le habían dicho que tendría un niño, ¡niño! Ella tanto que deseaba una niña…para educarla y enseñarle de todo…incluso como jackear computadoras…al mero estilo de una toho!

Iba tan ensimismada que no vio pasar a ese auto, este alcanzo a frenar todo lo que pudo…pero había sido ya demasiado tarde… ya había recibido el impacto…

Tuvo que sacrificarlo a el para que pudiera salvarse…cuanto hubiera preferido que ella muriera! En lugar de su hijo…desafortunadamente….el ya no tenía salvación… ella si...pero el no…

Recordó también como el la había invitado (Raymundo es quien lo esta recordando…es por eso que el la invito) a brasil… quería que se olvidara de lo sucedido...si, también le dolía la perdida…pero lo carcomía aun más verla a ella así…la amaba mas que a nadie…

La excusa por la que la japonesa no se negó fue que iban a recibir "la bendición" de los padres de el para así poder casarse por la iglesia, ellos ya estaban casados por el civil, pero faltaba hacer el juramento ante dios.

Raymundo sabia que sus padres adoraban a Kimiko…por tanto ya tenían su bendición desde hace mucho tiempo...pero eso no importaba para el…utilizaría cualquier cosa para sacarla de esa tristeza…y que mejor modo que llevándola a brasil...donde podría con vivir con muchas personas alegres…

Fue entonces cuando todo comenzó, cuando vio a ese ser despreciable entrarse en su vida, la causa por la que podría perder a su segundo hijo…

**Fin flash back**

Entonces vio salir al doctor que atendía a su esposa, este se quito el cubre bocas y lo miro con una sonrisa satisfactoria..:

-Felicidades, acaba de ser papá

&&&&&&&&&

Acabo! Iuf…cuantas cosas ocurrieron o.o… ¡¡LO BUENO ES QUE WENDY SUFRIRA!! MUAJAJAJA

Ehm o.o…pues… mejor pongo las dedicatorias y ya n.nU

**AnAbLaCk0516: **¬¬…ps...en este Cáp. Ya la incinere, estará desfigurada en el siguiente, a lo que hizo no se le puede considerar sonrisa ¬¬! Ya te dije la parte de la incinerada uú, Jaime no me pidió patearla, el camión se encontraba recogiendo desechos por otro lado y eso es todo uú y ps…no actualice el viernes! Jajaja y ahm o.o…no se como ponerle música a un power point o.oU y sobre las caderas… see :D

**Guaduchi: **jaja.. sip y que bueno que t gusto el Cáp., y tranquila, ya le darán su merecido a vlad! ;) y claro k Omi merece ser feliz! TT ah! Y no vamos a las 100…sino a las 200!! -

**Daxo: **ves! nn si salio Jack…sobre tus dudas… Jack se caso con alguien que no tiene nada que ver con esta historia…es un personaje "x" que se me ocurrió jeje y sobre la otra o.oU…ps…ya t diste cuenta k no! xD con eso que suspendí esto no pude uú aunque ya tenia escrita una parte…

**Always mssb: **si! jeje..su nombre es Cat y sobre la duda de Jack..Creo k puedes leer lo que le dije a Daxo y sabrás nn que bueno que t agrado la historia

**Carlita svt: **Ps…ya le dio su lección! xD! En el siguiente Cáp. Sabrás bien que pasó con ella...jeje… -mirada maligna- y pues…solo un Cáp. Más y termino "amor imposible" tranqui nn ya llegara

**Dragongirl1824: **Ps…sobre Chase…sigo pensando donde lo pondré uú…la vrd esk no pensaba ponerlo pork no me veía en la necesidad de eso…igual…confío en k algo se me ocurrirá y ya t dije como publicas un fic…lastima k no pudiste…

**Maresk321: **je…ya me di cuenta k pusiste el review, gracias por lo que pusiste nn me halaga! Jaja k chistoso ese comen…yo tmb creo k lo haría muy mal! Además…debe haber alguien k haga las cosas difíciles…sino no habría historia  y aunk la actualización llego tarde…espero la disfrutes y dejes reviews! 

**Dessire: **Ja! Tu por vaca k eres t enviciaste ¬¬ y gracias por los comentarios! Pero t falto en el ultimo k publike ehh ;D y sobre la mentada foto…Ps… ya veré si la pongo…aunk uú…k tal si los que la ven se quedan ciegos por verte!? Mejor noo T-T jeje mentiras…

**Katiuska: **Je...que alivio saber que no la regó nnU y ps...aun no sale lo que Wendy verdaderamente trama…más paciencia para el siguiente! T.T! k ay si se sabrá con totalidad

**Rou-kim: **wii:D k bueno k ya le tas entendiendo! Jeje y pues…ya que estaban todos viejos ya era hoja que tengan babys! Jiji y sobre el nombre o.oU…pues…porque me gusta! xD jajaja

Listo! Acabe este Cáp.! No vemos en el siguiente!

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	7. Algo Bueno

Vaya después de tanto estamos llegando al fin de esta historia. Perdonen la demora. Disfruten mucho el Cáp.

Letra cursiva: Pensamientos

Paréntesis: Notas de autoría

Guión: Descripción de lo que hacen los personajes

&&&&: Cambios de escena y/o personajes

**Capitulo 7**

El tiempo volvió a transcurrir para ellos. 7 meses desde que había nacido la hija de Raymundo Pedrosa y Kimiko Tohomiko. Era una niña muy linda: A simple vista podía notársele las facciones de su cuerpo y cara, muy parecidas a las de su madre

Kimiko se encontraba en su casa: Aun seguía en Brasil. Ella y Raymundo habían decidido ya quedarse ahí hasta que fallecieran. Estaba sentada en una silla recargando su codo en una mesa del fondo de la habitación. Miraba distraída la cuna de su hija: Su pequeña estaba dormida

Empezó a recordar lo más importante que había sucedido en los últimos años. En tan poco tiempo habían nacido ya los hijos de sus amigos y compañeros de lucha

Jake, de 2 años de edad y viviendo en Venezuela. Criado bajo la tutela de sus padres: Omi y Hanna. Seguía igual de callado que cuando lo vio por primera vez. Se suponía que los bebes a esa edad eran todo menos callados. Aunque, a pesar de todo era un niño muy lindo. Con facciones de sus dos amigos: Cabello grisáceo y ojos negros. La japonesa solo rogaba que su hija no saliera igual a Raymundo.

Cley no se había quedado atrás. Recientemente instalado en su tierra natal: Texas, y con una hija que apenas y contaba con unos meses más que Cat, ya estaba pensando en las enseñanzas que le dará a su progenitora. Kimiko solo esperaba a que la pequeña saliera con buen carácter para poder seguirle el paso a su padre. Desde que la pelinegra la vio, supo en ese instante que era idéntica a su madre: Cabello castaño y ojos azul claro.

Incluso el maestro Fung conoció a su nieto por primera vez: Zack, con 3 años de edad y viviendo en Londres, mostraba ser un niño con un gran respeto y singular alegría. Incluso a su tierna edad ya se le había previsto en enviarlo al templo con su abuelo para comenzar a acostumbrarse a ser un dragón en entrenamiento. De cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azul eléctrico.

Su mente dejo de divagar y se levanto de donde estaba. Salio de la habitación y fue a la planta baja de su casa por un vaso de agua

&&&&

De la ventana del cuarto de su pequeña hija se vio aparecer una sombra. La silueta de una persona: Sonrió lo poco que podía. De su bolsillo saco una caja de cerillos y un bote de gasolina

&&&&

Kimiko estaba en la cocina tomando agua sin preocupación. Al menos, hasta que escucho un ruido en la habitación de su hija. Sin pensarlo dos veces tiro el vaso al suelo y subió al cuarto

&&&&

Cuando entro, un fuerte olor a gasolina la recibió. Se tapo la boca y nariz casi al instante: Odiaba el olor a gasolina. Su mirada recorrió la enorme habitación completamente, buscando la fuente del olor. Encontrándose en el proceso una silueta entre la penumbra del cuarto.

-Después de tanto. No creí verte de nuevo Kimiko…

-"_No puede ser…"_ –La japonesa reconoció la vos al instante- Wendy…

-Así es… -Encendió la luz de la habitación. Kimiko miro horrorizada a la mujer-

La chica de 24 años que ella conoció no era la que se encontraba ahí. Ahora: veía un rostro deforme y un cuerpo quemado. Los mechones pelirrojos que antes brillaban y caían arrogantemente en la espalda de ella habían sido sustituidos por unos pocos y bastante cortos mechones. Casi no tenia cabello y su rostro, antes de color dorado y facciones perfectas fue cambiado por uno quemado y arrugado. Apenas y se le notaba donde estaban sus facciones. Al igual que sus ojos verdes, su cuerpo ya no era de color dorado ni perfecto: Sino un cuerpo con cicatrices y marcas que ambas sabían nunca se quitarían

Wendy se molesto aun más cuando se dio cuenta que Kimiko la miraba

-Veo que ya notaste el cambio –Le hablo de forma desdeñosa- ¿Ves esto? –Apunto hacia su cara- Esto lo hiciste tú… ¡TU ARRUINASTE MI VIDA! –Le reclamo acusadora-

-Si tu no hubieras hecho todo lo que me hiciste yo no te hubiera atacado –Espeto tranquila- Trataste de matarme a mi, a mi hija y arruinar mi vida y la de los demás. Tú sola te ocasionaste eso

-¡NO¡TU ME DESTRUISTE¡POR TU CULPA YA NINGUN HOMBRE ME ADORA! –Fue tanto su grito que la pequeña Cat se despertó. Llorando-

Wendy dirigió su mirada a la cuna. Estaba furiosa.

-Esa niña… ¡ELLA SUFRIRA EL MISMO DESTINO QUE YO! –Encendió un cerillo rápidamente y lo lanzo a la cuna. Fue entonces cuando salio de la casa por la ventana. Ya lo tenía preparado.

En cuanto el cerillo cayó en la cuna esta se incendio en segundos. Kimiko reacciono rápido y corrió hacia la cuna para apaciguar el fuego. No pudiendo evitar que sus pensamientos la traicionaran

&&&&

Raymundo se encontraba en la playa. Unos viejos amigos de él le habían encargado dirigir el torneo de surf que se hacia cada año en esa ciudad. Su celular sonó insistentemente: Lo tomó sin siquiera mirar el numero y contestó

&&&&

Se encontraba frente a la cuna. Mirada entre sorprendida y aliviada lo que estaba pasando: Su hija emanaba una extraña aura de color blanco. Sonreía tiernamente pareciendo que no notaba lo que acababa de pasar. No había ningún rastro de quemadura o daño en su frágil cuerpo.

El aura que rodeaba a Cat iba desapareciendo poco a poco hasta no dejar ningún rastro. Kimiko tomo a su niña en brazos y la llevo a su habitación, debía hacer una llamada urgente al templo Xiaolin

&&&&&

Cuando Raymundo llego a su hogar busco desesperadamente a su ahora esposa e hija, encontrándolas en la habitación de Cat. Lo único diferente era la cuna quemada y lo que estaba su alrededor de igual modo

Cuando estuvo a una distancia mínima el brasileño se lanzo prácticamente sobre Kimiko: Abrazándola. Estaba agradecido que no le hubiera pasado nada malo. Sin embargo, quería respuestas. Y las quería _ya_.

Kimiko noto la mirada de Raymundo. Suspiro. Comenzó a explicarle con lujo de detalles lo que paso con su hija y también las recientes sospechas que tenia

-Ray, debo ir al templo xiaolin –Termino de relatar con preocupación-

-Tú crees que… -La miro a los ojos esperando buscar una negativa en su esposa, llevándose una mala noticia-

-Si -Hizo una pausa y volvió a hablar- El maestro Fung. Dijo que cuanto antes fuera, mejor. También me dijo que tenía una misión para mí, pero debía ir sola –Observo como el brasileño no oponía resistencia, más bien: Como si estuviera pensando en algo-

-Bien, junta lo que vayas a llevarte –Camino algunos pasos, dándole la espalda a la pelinegra- Yo debo arreglar unos asuntos aquí –Ella observo como él apretaba los puños y sin más salía de la habitación donde se encontraban-

Sospecho entonces, que Raymundo planeaba algo y no descansaría hasta lograrlo

&&&&

Kimiko salio de brasil muy temprano al día siguiente, para llegar a una hora decente al templo. Admitió que fue un viaje largo, pero las respuestas lo valdrían. Cat dormía en esos momentos, en los brazos de su madre (Obviamente la tenia que llevar)

Cuando por fin llego a china se traslado lo más rápido que pudo al templo Xiaolin. Cuando menos se lo espero ya estaba de pie frente al templo con su hija en brazos

El maestro Fung; Que en esos momentos se encontraba viendo las flores de su jardín, se percato rápidamente de la figura de su Ex Aprendiz Xiaolin: Ahora dragón del fuego. Una sonrisa fraternal se formo en su ya cansado rostro

-Me alegra verte de nuevo Kimiko…

-A mí también maestro Fung –La muchacha lo abrazo cual hija abraza a su padre- Vine aquí porque… -Pero fue interrumpida por el venerable anciano-

-Primero pasa: Ahí me explicaras todo. Yo también tengo algo que revelarte –Le sonrió fraternalmente. Su Ex Pupila le obedeció, dirigiéndose entonces a la que una vez fue la cocina para ella-

Unas ves estado ahí, el maestro Fung fue el primero en hablar:

-Me dijiste que había pasado algo con la pequeña Cat, cuéntame que sucedió –Hablo con vos pausada-

-Salio ilesa de cualquier daño –Miro a su Ex Maestro- Además: La rodeaba un aura muy extraña de color blanco. Yo sospecho que… -Sin embargo, su oración fue interrumpida-

-¿Tiene habilidades Xiaolin? –Completo con una pequeña sonrisa-

-Si –Confirmo la joven mujer-

-No me sorprende. Considerando que es hija de dos dragones Xiaolin. Además no es la única que podría desarrollar un elemento…

La mirada confusa de Kimiko le dio a entender que no comprendía lo que decía

-Lo mas seguro es que Adi y Jake muestren signos de poder controlar un elemento Xiaolin –Observo la mirada alegre de la japonesa. Sonrió- Incluso mi pequeño Zack podría –Hizo una pausa, recordando algo- Sabes Kimiko. Es muy extraño que tu hija haya sacado a flote sus habilidades, considerando la edad que tiene –Divago en sus pensamientos por unos instantes-

La portadora del fuego lo escuchaba atenta a lo que pudiera decir

-También. Hay alguien más que tiene habilidades recién descubiertas

Kimiko se sorprendió por las palabras. Realmente no conocía a algún otro hijo o nieto que tuvieran familia con poderes basados en elementos. Cabía también la posibilidad que no fuera con procedencia de algún dragón Xiaolin. O también: Que no fueran del lado Xiaolin

-Kimiko: Quiero que guardes un secreto –La miro. Confiaba ciegamente en ella. Sabía que podría ayudarlo-

Ella lo miro curiosa. El maestro Fung se levanto y comenzó a caminar. Ella lo siguió de forma casi instantánea

&&&&

-Entiendo. Supongo que lo veré en otra ocasión –Caminaba hacia la salida del templo. Con su hija en brazos y su Ex Maestro a unos pasos detrás de ella-

Asintió- De igual modo: Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida aquí –Le sonrió fraternalmente-

La joven sonrió agradecida. Abrazo a su Ex Maestro- Por favor. Manténgame informada si algo más pasa

El anciano asintió de nueva cuenta- Cuídate mucho Kimiko. Y cuida también a Cat –Llevo una de sus manos a la pequeña cabeza de la niña, acariciándola un poco. La pequeña balbuceo algo in entendible pero se escuchaba alegre-

-Téngalo por seguro –Acaricio la mano de su hija con el dedo índice. Cat tomo el dedo entre su pequeña mano. Apretándolo lo que podía para su edad-

-Dile a Raymundo que no haga cosas malas

-Creo que ya es algo tarde para eso –Sonrió divertida- Pero igual le diré

-No lo olvides Kimiko

-No se preocupe. No se sabrá hasta que sea el momento

-Sabia que podía contar contigo –Se inclino un poco a modo de reverencia. Al igual que como lo hicieron sus Ex Pupilos hace ya algunos años-

Kimiko le devolvió la inclinación- Ya debo irme

-Esperare el momento en que ustedes vuelvan a pisar el templo. Junto con los nuevos aprendices de dragón -Hablo esperanzado-

-Yo también Maestro Fung. Yo también. –Repitió sonriendo. Dándose media vuelta para salir de ahí-

&&&&

Abrió la puerta de su casa con lentitud. Noto que su esposo no estaba. Suspiro y subió las escaleras. Dirigiéndose al cuarto de su hija

Cuando entro se sorprendió de ver una cuna nueva.

-"_Que rápido"_ –Se encamino hacia la cuna. Esta era de un color rosa pálido. Dejo a su pequeña ahí y la tapo. Busco los muñecos con los que usualmente dormía- _"Tonta, también se quemaron" _–Recordó. Escucho entonces un ruido proveniente de la puerta de la habitación. Volteo su cara hacia atrás, sorprendiéndose de ver a Raymundo parado en el marco de la puerta: Mirándola fijamente, junto con una sonrisa que no pudo identificar bien- ¿Qué?

Negó, acercándose a su esposa- ¿Cómo te fue con el maestro Fung?

-Lo más probable es que Cat sea un próximo dragón Xiaolin –Sonrió cuan madre orgullosa-

-¿Sólo eso? –Pregunto impaciente. ¿Enserio su esposa se había tardado tanto para esa respuesta tan corta?-

-Si –Contesto aparentemente despreocupada. Decidió cambiar un poco de tema- El maestro Fung. Me mando a decirte algo

-Ah ¿si¿Qué es?

Kimiko sonrió enormemente. Acorto la distancia que había entre ellos. Abrazándolo. Con ambos brazos tras el cuello del brasileño- Que no hagas cosas malas

Raymundo sonrió pícaro. Con una idea nada santa en su cabeza- Tendré que desobedecerlo –La tomo de la cintura con ambos brazos. A modo de abrazo-

-Ah si ¿Por qué? –Pregunto fingiendo inocencia. Le encantaba cuando su esposo se ponía de ese modo-

Sonrió aún más- Estaba pensando en darle un hermano a Cat. ¿Que te parece? –Pego su frente con la de ella-

-No se, tendrás que convencerme –Sonrió cómplice-

-Me parece bien –La beso lentamente. Mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos para cargarla de modo nupcial, y así dirigirse a la habitación que comparten. Dispuestos a no salir en un rato.

&&&&

-¿Te había dicho lo hermosa que te ves así? –Le pregunto de repente. Ambos estaban acostados en la cama. El: Abrazándola por la espalda, mirando el largo y rara vez suelto cabello negro de la japonesa. Ella: Mirando al techo con las manos entrelazadas con las de él

La joven se encogió de hombros- Creo que no

-Ya veo –Sonrió cómplice. Recordando algo importante- ¿Viste la cuna nueva de Cat?

Kimiko asintió- ¿Eso fue todo lo que hiciste desde que me fui? –Pregunto suspicaz-

Raymundo negó- Hice algo más. Mucho más importante –No pudo evitar soltar una risilla victoriosa-

-¿Y qué se supone que hiciste? –Pregunto curiosa-

Raymundo volteo el cuerpo de su esposa. Quedando frente a ella. La beso lentamente- Solo te diré que ya no hay porque preocuparse. No volverá a molestar –Susurro muy bajo. Sonriendo contra los labios de la japonesa-

-Me encargare de hacerte que me expliques luego –Sonrió un poco. Continuando con aquel juego de besos lentos y a la vez cariñosos-

&&&&

Kimiko observo el reloj colocado en la pared que tenía enfrente: 7:48 AM. Sonrió, acomodándose mejor en el asiento del desayunador. Bebió un sorbo de su café y continúo con su labor de leer el periódico, pasando de hoja en hoja- "No hay nada importante" –Se dijo a si misma, hasta que algo llamo su atención. Leyó más detenidamente, observando la imagen. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. Se levanto del asiento rápidamente, dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Subiendo a su habitación y la de Raymundo

Abrió la puerta de un portazo y unos segundos antes de gritar observo a su esposo dormir a pierna suelta:

-¡Ray¿¡Que significa esto!? –Le grito desde la puerta. Sosteniendo a la altura de su cabeza el periódico con ambas manos-

Raymundo se despertó con flojera. Levanto la cabeza para observar a su esposa y lo que sostenía. Se levanto, quedándose sentado en la cama- ¿Qué tiene el periódico de interesante para que me despiertes a esta hora?

Suspiro, aproximándose a su esposo. Se sentó en la cama y le mostró la página del periódico que había llamado su atención. Cuando Raymundo la vio, bufo- ¿Qué tiene¿Acaso no es genial? –La miro divertido-

-¡No lo sabia¡Porque no me dijiste! –Exclamo entre sorprendida y feliz-

Raymundo se encogió de hombros- Ibas a saberlo algún día –Sonrió-

Kimiko lo golpeo en el hombro. Estaba feliz y sorprendida. Volvió a ver la página del periódico para asegurarse que no fuera mentira. Sonrió aun más.

La nota del periódico no era ni más ni menos que una noticia sobre la mismísima Wendy. Con letras grandes como titulo: _"ARRESTADA POR OLA DE CRIMENES"._ Y en el contenido del texto el futuro de la chica que volvió su llegaba a Brasil una molestia:

"_Gracias a las recientes pruebas anónimas de un ciudadano, la ex modelo y reina de belleza esta en camino al reformatorio. Con motivo de sus recientes crímenes cometidos, tales como: Intento de homicidio en repetidas ocasiones y violación de la propiedad privada. Así como los anteriores crímenes que se suman a su lista negra: Chantaje, robo, homicidio y consumo de drogas u otras sustancias toxicas. Si es declarada oficialmente culpable se le impondrá pena de muerte, o en el menor de los casos: La entrada a un hospital psiquiátrico."_

Dejo de leer. Lo demás no era muy relevante en la noticia. Suspiro feliz, tumbándose a la cama. En definitiva: Ese día había empezado muy bien.

&&&&

¿Les gusto el final del capitulo?. Jaja ¡A mi si!

Si mis cálculos no fallan solo queda un capitulo más de esta historia. Espero no tardarme tanto en el final (si desean que actualice rápido. ¡Manden muchos reviews! Jaja)

Me voy rápido a la contestación de reviews:

**La mejor muffina/AnaBlack0516: **Jajaja ¿La Patagonia?. Jajaja ¡Ei¡Como que mala hierba!. Sobre tu proposición¿No te parece ya suficiente lo que le paso¿O de plano Jaime debe matarla? Jaja creo que si…

**Dessire: **Ah me acuerdo lo de las porristas. Hace cuanto fue ¿1 año?. Creo que si jejeje. Bueno sobre eso ya te había hablado así que NP. Je

**Always mssb: **Jajaja ¡gracias!. Espero este Cáp. Haya ayudado jeje. Como te diste la cuenta la inspiración se negó a salir hasta ahora. Gomenasai por eso

**Chiki: **Los milagros existen ¿No? Jajaja. Sobre tu pregunta: Supongo que si, ya es de familia jeje. Aunque en esta historia Jack sea bueno. La que la regó fue Wendy jaja

**Lunita-chan: **Ya vez. Al final algo le tenia que pasar a Wendy jeje. Concuerdo contigo sobre lo de Jack, es mejor del lado bueno y por supuesto que tiene su lado atractivo. Lastima que en mis otras historias es malo jaja

**Maresk321: **Bueno. Yo me demore demasiado así que no te preocupes jeje. Espero este Cáp. Recompense un poco el haberte echo esperar. Así como a los demás lectores

**Roo-16: **¡Gracias por tu comentario!. ¡Perdona la tardanza que se, es horrible!

Bueno eso es todo. ¡Cuídense!.

**¡REVIEWS!**


End file.
